At The Show
by x-tacey
Summary: When Draco accedently kills Hedwig, he finds that he must apologize to Harry. Although it seems that in his spare time, Harry has been running some kind of freak circus. A one shot slash. ((This used to be a story, but I changed it to a one shot))


A/N: I hope you like this. I LOVE reviews, I'm not sure if I want to start a Harry/Draco story, just because I don't write that well .

Draco woke up to an annoying tapping in his ear. "Bugger, what is that?" he mumbled, flipping over onto his side. The neatly pressed sheets crinkled slightly and Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. He gently smoothed out the covers with the palms of his hands. If there was one thing in the world that really irked him, it was wrinkles. They were messy and sent a message that you were too lazy to take care of yourself. "Or too poor" Draco added, smirking. An image of Ron Weasly floated into is head.

Draco directed his attention back to whatever it was that was disturbing his sleep. A large white owl was pecking madly at his window. "Potter's owl?" Draco said, half surprised, half annoyed. Draco ignored it, hoping it would get the message that it was not wanted. But the owl had other plans. Realizing that it's pecking was not enough; it began to smash its small fluffy head into the window. The pecking noise became more of a dull thud noise. Draco exhaled loudly and let the owl in. It was still a bit dazed and fluttered around his room a bit lopsidedly. Draco grabbed the owl by its feet and attempted to pull the letter off. The owl suddenly became alert, and bit its attacker. The blonde screamed and let go of the captured talon to examine his injured hand. A small puddle of blood formed on his finger. "Damn you!" he shouted at the owl. "Potter told you to bite me, didn't he?" The owl blinked at Draco, as if to say '_how in the world should I answer? I'm an owl'_. Draco clenched his teeth and stomped off to hi bathroom to cleanse the wound.

"Stupid sodding owl" Draco said under his breath. The warm water stung his injured finger. "Draco?" a familiar voice called from his room. "In here Dad!" Draco called out to his father. "Be right out!" "Ok" his Lucious Malfoy yelled back. "I'll just wait and play with my walking sti- hey! Where'd you get such a pretty owl?" "No Dad! Don't pet it!" Draco called out, shutting off the tap. But it was too late. A loud screech was heard from the next room, followed by a string of colorful curses from Lucious. Draco ran into the next room, hardly believing the scene before his eyes. Harry's owl had perched itself on top of Draco's dresser and his father was swinging his fancy walking stick at the owl, the right shoulder of his robe covered in owl poop. "You bloody owl, do you know WHO I AM!" Lucious shouted, swinging the stick like a madman. "Father, be careful!" Draco warned. "Not now boy" Lucious roared. "I have a score to settle"

"Father, that's not my owl, it's" But Draco was cut off, once again, by the sickening crunch of Lucious' cane hitting the owl in the head. The owl fell face down onto the floor, apparently dead. "Nailed him" Lucious muttered, looking genuinely pleased with himself. "FATHEEER" Draco whined. "THAT WASN'T EVEN MY OWL!" "Now, now, son. That owl was an example. It'll think twice, next time it decides to take a dump on a Malfoy". "BUT FATHER, YOU KILLED IT!" Draco shouted, furious. Lucious gasped. Talking about death was never an easy thing for parents. Lucious thought back to his book _The Big Book Of Denial for Parents. _"Why Draco, the poor owl is simply taking a nap." Lucious explained in a calm voice. _That should get Draco off my back. _And with any dignity he had left, Lucious Malfoy exited the room.

"Bloody hell" Draco swore, probing the owl with his foot. "How the fuck will I explain this to Potter?" Draco looked down and noticed that there was still a letter tied to the owl's foot. He pulled out the letter and read:

_**Dear Sir/Madam,**_

_**You are cordially invited to attended the "Mr. Potter Magic show" featuring**_

_**Harry Potter and his lovely assistant, Ronald Weasly. Refreshments available after the show**_

Draco smirked at he thought of Weasel as the lovely assistant. "Wait a minute" Draco said, re-reading the paragraph. Potter magic show? The famous Malfoy smirk played on his lips. "This should be good"

Harry sat in his room, his green eyes sparkling. Today was the grand opening of his new magic show. He and Ron had sent invitations to everyone they knew. Hermionie refused to help them, claiming their show wasn't "ethical". Ron had strapped over 20 letters to pig with 20 different addresses. Harry had given Hedwig letters telling her to deliver them to everyone he knew. Although he couldn't figure out why she hadn't returned yet…. Harry shook his head and concentrated. The show was in less then three hours, and he still didn't look decent. He had Hermionie sew him and Ron outfits. His was a deep purple robe covered in small pictures of stars and moons, which glittered almost blindingly every time he took a step. Ron had a small red dress, which had large purple beads sewn into the hem and sleeves. Hermionie was a bit disturbed when Harry requested the dress, but even more so when Ron was delighted to model the finished project.

Harry pulled the robes over himself and stood in front of the large mirror in Dudley's second bedroom (which he so graciously gave to Harry, after he threatened to tell his Aunt about Dudley's secret stash of booze). Something didn't feel right…

Harry turned around to examine the back of the robe. Sticking out of the back was a third armhole. "Damn" he swore to himself. How could he put on a spectacular performance with a floppy arm sticking out of his rear? He knew he shouldn't have trusted Hermionie with the job of sewing. She never was quiet good. Suddenly an idea struck Harry. He flung himself down on the ground and poked his head under the bed, looking for a small chopstick. "Hello!" a tiny voice greeted him. "AURGH!" Harry screamed, flinging himself backwards. A small figure emerged. "Draco?" Harry gasped, taken aback. "What the bloody hells are you doing under my bed?"

Draco stood up and brushed himself off. Underneath Potter's bed was simply atrocious. Dust bunnies everywhere. "Well?" Harry demanded. Draco sighed and turned to Harry. "I snuck in this morning with an invisibility cloak my dad snitched from one of his workers. I had to lay low until you got back". "So why didn't you talk to me a half an hour ago, when I first got home?" Harry asked. His tone was angry, just curious. Draco opened his mouth to answer, then stopped. Why had he watched Harry for so long? "I…. don't know" he answered truthfully. Draco had gotten so caught up in watching Harry preen in front of the mirror; he forgot what he was supposed to be doing. Delivering bad news. Harry looked up at him innocently with huge green eyes. Draco knelt down so he was eye level with Harry, who was still sitting on his vanity chair. "Harry, I'm so sorry, but Hedwig…. she's dead". _Ouch, Malfoy _Draco thought to himself. _Next time you kill one of Harry's pets, break it to him a bit softer. _Harry looked down. Draco stepped away, bracing himself for a punch, or maybe an outburst. He shielded his face. A minute past, two minutes. Draco cautiously moved one hand down to look at Harry. Harry's head was still down.

"Harry?" Draco said quietly. Harry looked up. Draco swore he could feel his heart melting. "Hedwig…she was my first…. my only…my pet…" Harry tried to form a coherent sentence, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. Draco reached out and patted Harry's shoulder awkwardly. "It will…be ok" Draco said, then winced. He remembered all the times his parents had used that line, and it never helped…

"Mum, Mum, look at Titus!" A small 6-year-old Draco impatiently tugged on the sleeve of his mother's robe. "Not now, Dragon, Mummy is doing some very important work…" and with that, his Narcissa Malfoy turned her attention back towards the handsome postal worker at the door. "But mum, Titus won't move!" Narcissa sighed, irritated. "I'll be right back," she purred to the postal worker as she let Draco drag her off to his room. "Look mummy, Titus is dead…" Draco sobbed. The brown owl lay on the floor in a heap. "Oh Hun, it'll be ok" Narcissa said, pulling Draco into a stiff hug.

Draco sobbed into his pillow. It was his 10 birthday, and his father had scared away all his friends. And on top of that, his mother was drunk, so he couldn't whine to her for help. When he tried to blow out his candles, his hair had caught fire. "Dun worreh Drazo" his mother slurred. "It de'll be alright."

"Draco? Draco!" Draco snapped his back towards Harry. "Draco, you're hurting me," Harry said. Draco realized that while he was reminiscing, in anger he had been squeezing Harry's shoulder. "Sorry" Draco said sheepishly, moving his hand away. "Harry" Draco said hesitantly. "I just…" Suddenly Draco was cut off because a very miffed Ron Weasley charged into the room, wearing a red sequence dress. "Harry…the show…" Ron puffed, out of breath. "The people are here…" "OH NO!" Harry momentarily forgot about Hedwig. Draco made a mental note to confront Harry again later. It was rather nice being able to comfort him. Harry shooed Ron out of the room. Draco stood in the corner, as not to be noticed. Harry pulled his robe on over his outfit and walked outside. Draco sighed and headed outside as well, towards the stage in the backyard. Let the Show begin…

Harry and Ron quickly gathered all the props and set them out onstage. Everyone they had invited was there. Ron squealed with delight when he realized that his entire family was there. "Ready?" Harry whispered excitedly. Ron nodded. Harry threw some snapdragons out behind the crowd. Everyone turned to look at where the noise was coming from. While the crowd was distracted, Harry and Ron hurried onstage. The crowd looked back and "Ah"-ed at their sudden 'magical' appearance. Ron and Harry bowed. "For my first trick, I will saw a member of the audience in half!" Harry announced into his wand, which he charmed to work like a microphone. "Can I get a volunteer?" Almost everyone's hand shot up. "You!" Harry said, pointing to none other then Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore grinned, and threw his beard over his shoulder, hurrying onstage. Ron grinned a Dumbledore, raising the saw over his head. Albus looked up, a bit disturbed. "Mr. Weasley?" was all he could get out before a saw came slashing through his lower abdomen. His top half fell to the ground, while his bottom half rolled off somewhere in the audience. "Ron, what the fuck?" Harry yelled. Ron looked up at Harry. "Look" he whispered, pointing to the bloody top half of the former headmaster. Harry looked down, and his green eyes widened. The Dumbledore head was still chatting to himself. Harry caught the words "ludicrous" and "master of sock-hopping". Deciding he didn't want to know, he instead turned to the bewildered audience.

Harry gulped. "I am so screwed," he muttered. He turned to Ron for support, but Ron was bent over tweaking Dumbledore's nose. Harry gulped again and looked at the audience. It had been eerily silent, and Harry had no idea what to do. "Everyone!" a voice yelled. "Look over here" the audience, including Harry and Ron, turned and faced the back. Suddenly they were engulfed in a red light, and then they blacked out.

Harry awoke to something wet and cold being wiped on his forehead. He opened his eyes. Everything was foggy. "Oh, fuck, I'm blind" he wailed. "Shut up, you wanker" a very distinctive voice called from the back of his room. "You just need these". Harry felt the familiar shape of glasses pressed into the palm of his hands. "Malfoy?" Harry said. It wasn't an annoyed tone, just a curious one. "How'd you guess?" Malfoy said. Harry didn't need his glasses to know that Draco was sneering. "So, what happened?" Harry asked. "That's just like you" Malfoy responded, sitting next to Harry. Harry realized he must have been on some sort of couch. "Not caring how you got here, or if you're safe. Just wanting to know _what happened _". Harry coughed. "And it's just like you to be a prat and beat around the bush" he retorted, pushing his glasses up on his face.

With his vision finally restored, Harry took in his surroundings. He was in a room, white walls and everything else was either black leather or marble. The room gave off a very gay vibe. "Is this your room?" Harry asked. "Now who's changing the subject?" Malfoy asked. Harry was surprised to find that his voice held no hint of coldness. Apparently, so was Malfoy. He immediately put on an ice-prince tone. "So do you want me to tell you what happened, or not?" Harry nodded vigorously, his glasses slipping down his nose. Draco had to hide a smile, it was so cute. He folded his arms across his chest and began the story.

"I heard you and Ron making complete arses out of yourself, and when I peeked onstage, you two had managed to decapitate Dumbledore. I decided to help out you out, before you managed to destroy the whole bloody town, so I cast a memory charm on the audience. A very good one, if I do saw so". Draco made sure to emphasize that last point. "Memory charm?" Harry asked, fazed. "Is there even such thing?" Draco sighed. "Of course there is. Although it is usually used by the Ministry after a nasty run in with a muggle, Snape decided that I should learn it _for my own protection_. Draco replied with a tone that suggested he was very pleased that he knew something before Harry. Harry just dumbly nodded, taking in the information. "So why did you take me here?" He finally asked. Draco looked at Harry. This was the question he was dreading. "I…thought….well…" Draco knew perfectly well why he had taken Harry to his room. Because the raven-haired boy looked so adorable while he was out cold. Draco also noticed that some of the local girls were eyeing him wearily, as if wondering if he would attack them if the made a move on the immobilized Harry. "I wanted to make sure I didn't have to worry about The-Boy-Who-Lives blood on my hands." He lied smoothly. Harry just blinked at him. "If you say so Dra…Malfoy" Harry corrected himself. Now it was Draco's turn to blink. Harry didn't meet his eyes, so he decided to drop it. Harry got up and walked around Draco's room, occasionally stopping to gingerly reach out and run his hand on something. Usually Draco got royally pissed at anyone who touched his stuff, but he didn't really mind in this case. "Hey Potter" he said, attempting to break the awkward silence. "Harry" Harry replied. "Huh?" "You can call me Harry"

"Ok Harry" Malfoy tried again. "So I supposed I kinda saved your arse back there huh?" "I guess" Harry said, looking up. He was surprised to see an evil glint in Draco's eyes. "So what?" "So…" Draco said, walking over to Harry "I believe you owe me a favor" he purred in Harry's ear. Harry shivered. "What….what kind of favor?" Harry whispered nervously. Draco smiled and leaned over to whisper into his ear. "Just a small kiss" Draco said. Harry eyed him warily. Draco grinned. "Why?" Harry asked. "Just…because…" Draco replied, still not dropping his smug tone. "Why, scared?" Harry forced out a nervous laugh. "No, no, of course not" he said. He flicked his tongue out to wet his lips as he searched for a comeback. He heard a shudder and turned his head up towards Draco. The blonde was eyeing Harry's tongue, licking his own lips. Harry stepped back, surprised. But he was even more surprised when Draco stepped forward so that there wouldn't be any distance between them. "Harry, you owe me" he whined. Harry laughed. It was so cute to see him pouting. "Fine, just….maybe one…" Harry tuned around the gasped, stepping back. Draco was much closer then he thought, and his usual gray eyes were almost black. "Draco?" Harry asked. Draco shuddered and launched himself at Harry. Harry's eyes widened, at tried to shove Draco off. Draco just used this as an excuse to pull Harry tighter. Harry eventually gave up, realizing that this horny blonde wasn't going to let him go. Draco sighed and relaxed his grip, pressing his mouth on Harry's neck. Harry moved his head back to give Draco more access. Draco decided that Harry would make a pretty good bed partner, and Harry, well, Harry decided that maybe Draco wasn't so insufferable after all.

End


End file.
